Miedo
by Ayal92
Summary: Petunia Dursley tenía una vida totalmente normal y sin sobresaltos. Eso hasta que cierto niño en una cesta llegó a su vida. Entonces todo se volvió un infierno de miedo y paranoia permanente.


Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**2 de Noviembre de 1982.**

— ¿Por qué esos malditos anormales nos tenían que dejar a ese niñato en la puerta? ¡No tienen consideración! ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera nos darán una compensación por las molestias!

Petunia Dursley escucha las quejas de su marido sin apenas prestar atención mientras se mete en la cama y apaga la luz.

No es que no entienda los sentimientos de Vernon. Literalmente, de la noche a la mañana, Dumbledore les ha dejado en el umbral de su puerta al hijo de su hermana con solo una miserable nota. Ni siquiera unas condolencias en persona por su muerte.

Independientemente de que no se hablaran desde hacía años, Petunia no puede evitar sentirse realmente mal. Después de todo, Lily fue su hermana, su compañera de juegos y mejor amiga durante años. Aunque fuese una anormal. Y que haya sido asesinada a sus escasos veintiún años solo lo hace peor.

— ¡Y se creen que uno puede pasar de ocuparse de un niño a ocuparse de dos en un día! — sigue quejándose Vernon.

Petunia tiene que darle la razón en eso. Pero, lo que su esposo no sabe, es que las molestias que pueda causar ese niño son lo de menos.

Todavía no se puede quitar de la cabeza el contenido de la nota; contenido del que a Vernon no le ha dicho nada en absoluto. Al parecer, antes de morir, Lily se las arregló para crear un hechizo protector gracias al cual su hijo estará seguro mientras viva con ella. Y su casa estará protegida también, por supuesto. Y esto es importante porque el terrorista que mató a su hermana va a ir a por el niño antes o después; ya que aunque ha desaparecido algún día volverá.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de asimilar toda esa información. Miles de preguntas se agolpan en su mente ¿Funcionará esa protección fuera de la casa? ¿Funcionará cuando el niño no esté en ella? Después de todo el niño tendrá que ir a la escuela en unos años. Además, solo durará hasta que llegue a la mayoría de edad ¿qué pasará después de eso?

Se da la vuelta para mirar a Vernon quien, a pesar del enfado, ya se ha quedado dormido. En ese momento le invade la culpa. Debería decírselo. Después de todo, ese hechizo está puesto en su casa y esto le afecta a él tanto como a ella… pero no puede.

Vernon siempre ha tenido buenas intenciones, siempre ha tomado el control de todo y hace todo lo posible para que ella no tenga que preocuparse de nada. Siente que es su deber como hombre de la casa. Pero Petunia, aunque intente engañar al mundo, no se puede engañar a sí misma.

Vernon es impulsivo, testarudo, temperamental y orgulloso. Petunia imagina por un instante la conversación que tendrían y puede imaginar lo que haría su marido: echar al bebé de la casa negando necesitar cualquier protección de los anormales y creyendo que él mismo podría tomar completamente el control de la situación. Y ella sabe que no funcionaría así. Tanto como odia la magia, tanto como ha causado la muerte de su hermana, es lo único que puede protegerlos si ese monstruo asesino volviera. Quedarse con el niño es el menor de dos males.

Sintiendo que ya no dormirá esa noche, se levanta y se dirige a la cuna de Dudley, donde ambos niños están durmiendo. En otra ocasión se habría quedado horas admirando la belleza de su pequeño querubín, pero ahora solo tiene ojos para el otro ocupante de la cuna. O más bien para lo que representa. Es una fuente de protección, sí, pero también de peligro. Es como si ese hechizo solo arreglase un problema que él mismo causó. Es el objetivo de un terrorista, un imán para peligros que no correrían de otra manera.

Se deja caer contra la pared, exhausta. Desearia que ese niño no estuviera ahí. O que al menos solo fuese un bicho raro normal, tan paradójico como sonaba. Pero no había nada que hacer. Los próximos años estarían marcados por el miedo. Solo que ella no podría imaginar _cuanto._


End file.
